Awakening
by Blacken Death
Summary: A girl with hidden powers. She struggles with her emotions, and life personally. She lives with her aunt and uncle, Judy and Ron Witwicky. She meets the transformers during one of her missions to save a young girl. (This is my first story)
1. Chapter 1

Sitting alone in my front yard. I watch my neighbors play with their children, walking their dogs. I feel a nudge on my right arm. I look over to find Daisy trying to get under my arm.

"You're too big Dai-Dai." I tell her.

She keeps on pressing. It was dark outside, kids were heading in. I still sat, waiting for mother and father to come home. Thats when my tiny phone rang making Daisy and me to jump. I answer the phone, and a deep voice answers.

"Miss. Miller. I'm calling about your parents."

"Yes, this is me. What about my parents?" I ask.

"I'm Officer William Lennox. I'm calling because you're parents were drunk driving … again."

"Are they alright?" My heart racing. Thinking the unimaginable.

"I'm afraid not. They crashed and died on impact. They were driving ten miles over the speed limit."

I wake up screaming. I wake up every night hearing those words. Aunt Judy and uncle Ron had taken me in. With their son, Sam. They've stopped running up the stairs asking if I was alright.

I've had the same nightmare since I was six. I am now 17. I sat up fast. My heart racing all over again, living that moment of denial.

I slowly get out of bed and take a hot shower. I walk down the stairs still in a dull shock. I go into the living room, and sat down on the couch. But then I decided to get inside Sam's car.

He never lets me drive, much less sit in it. Its a old beat up yellow a black camaro. I tiptoe out of the house, grabbing the car keys on the way. I slowly walk to the car.

"Hey, Bee." Its weird to talk to a car, much less nickname it.

I run my fingers over the door, and it shakes slightly at my touch. I do a double take, but shrug it off. It was cold outside. I open the door and get in. I start the car and a sound like gunfire went off.

"Shh, Bee. Sam can't know I'm in the car."

"Heaven, get out of my damn car!" Shouts Sam.

"Step on it." I shout, laughing as I peel out of the driveway. We go way beyond the speed limit. I'm laughing as I see Sam pedaling on my black bike, trying to catch up.

"It feels so good to drive." I laugh.

I don't even know where we're going, I just know this is going to be fun.

"You're amazing, Bee! Amazing!" I shout. smacking the steering wheel lightly.

I soon find myself driving into the desert. I look out the side window to see the sun rising.

"Isn't it beautiful, Bumblebee. I wish I can see it more often." I whisper, a small smile appearing on my lips.

I turn the car around, after a hour or so. Its only six when I get back home. When I step out of the car, Sam comes storming out of the house, anger turning his face red.

"This is the 3rd time you've stolen my car this week! I am so going to kill you!" Sam yells.

"Sorry. Its just, you know. Cool to have a car like Bee." I whisper.

Sam freezes in its tracks.

"Why'd you name it Bee?" He asks.

"It looks like a bumblebee." I whisper.

He sighs, though she didn't notice.

"I'm still going to kill you." He sneers.

"Try me." I sneer right back.

Sam charges me and I lower my shoulder flip him over my head. He yelps and lands on his back, moaning on impact.

"I've been taking karate for 4 years and I still can't beat you." He says, getting up.

"You don't flow. You gotta flow. You can try again, if you're not scared." I tease him.

"Lets take this to the backyard." He says, trudging away.

I follow him to the backyard, Uncle Ron is going to yell at us for stepping on his grass. We never care though. I get into a fighting stance, fist raised in front of my face. Sam does the same but his fist are lowered a bit more, exposing his face.

Sam charges and I easily throw him to the side.

"Really Sam, really. That was liking picking up a feather, put more power into it." I instruct, circling Sam.

Sam charges again, and I easily slide to the side and trip him. He lands face first. He gets back up, blooding pouring from his nose.

"Look what you did. My girlfriends going to kill you." Screeches Sam.

"I'll like to see her try."

Sam lowers his fists and stares at me.

"How come you don't protect yourself at school? I mean I always come home to find that you were beat up."

"I don't use my skills to protect me. I do it to protect others. I direct every bully to me, so than others do not go through pain. I am protector and must stay protector." I simply tell him, lowering my fists a bit.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Than who will? One must start, and then must finish. I wish you would understand."

I turn around and walk away. I sense him charging and I deliver a backflip over his head and a kick to his back. He goes sprawling on the ground like an angel.

"Never let your guard down." I say, rolling my eyes before lifting him up by the back of his shirt.

"Hey, put me down." He shouts, kicking and fighting.

I carry him to Bee before laying (Dropping him more like it) him on the ground next to Bee.

"Oof." He says.

I laugh, leaning against Bee.

"I can't believe I keep getting beat by a girl." Sam says getting up.

"I've been at it longer."

"But you don't even do karate."

"My parents taught me, before, you know, they lost themselves." I whisper.

"Yeah, I know."

Awkward silence fills the air. I look at my watch and it's 7 o'clock.

"Would you take me to school?" I ask.

"Sure, hop in. I just need a napkin to clean the blood of my face."

Sam leaves to head to the house. I get in Bee's passenger seat and wait. When Sam comes back out he's carrying his and mines backpack. He gets in and tosses the bags to the back seats.

"Thanks." I tell him.

"No prob."

We drive in silence, a very comfortable silence. We reach school and I head to french class. Miss. Doty is the best teacher out of all of them. She gives us the time to complete projects and homework. And shes amazing with french.

"Bonjour." **(Hello)** Miss. Doty says.

"Salut." **(Hi)**The class responds.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons en apprendre davantage sur la lecture de livres français." **(Today we are going to learn about reading french books)**

"Nous savons déjà comment." (**We already know that) **Snickered Trent.

"Examen" **(Review)** Miss. Doty said, glaring at Trent.

I raise my hand slowly.

"Oui, mademoiselle. Miller?" **(Yes, miss. Miller?)** Miss. Doty asks, turning her gaze to me.

"Qu'est-ce que nous allons examiner. Je veux dire, si nous avons déjà appris à lire en français, que ce que nous pouvons examiner." (**What are we going to review. I mean, if we already learned how to read in french, than what can we review.)** I ask hesitantly.

"Très bonne question. Nous allons apprendre à lire à la volée. Nous devons la lire en un clin d'oeil, donc pour les deux prochains jours, nous allons apprendre à tous les français, il n'y aura pas une fois de la langue anglaise sur vos papiers." **(Very good question. We will be learning how to read on the fly. We must read it in a snap, so for the next couple of days we will be learning on all french, there will not be a once of english on your papers.)**

The class groaned. No english, for a week. I sigh, and work on the worksheet the teacher had handed out.


	2. Standing up to the bullies

Chapter 2

After school was over I was standing next to a yellow Lamborghini in the parking lot. I was getting ready to leave when Trent walked up. I looked at him and turned away, walking down the street.

"Get back here!" Shouts Trent.

I continue to walk away, and he grabs my arm. He spins me around and tosses me to the ground. I lay there for a bit, and he kicks me in the gut. I grimace, standing up.

"You're going to do our homework for us." He orders and I shake my head.

"What." He seethed.

"Wǒ bù huì zuò nǐ de gōngkè. Nǐ xūyào xuéxí, fǒuzé nǐ huì bèn bǐ nǐ yǐjīng shì." **(I will not do your homework. You need to learn, or you'll be dumber than you already are.)** I say calmly in chinese.

"What did you say?" He has a perplexed look on his face.

"Je bent dik, stom en dom. En de grootste pestkop op deze school." **(You are fat, dumb and stupid. And the biggest bully in this school.)** I say in dutch.

"Speak english girl." He spits in my face.

"If you wish. I was just saying how amazing you are with bolts for brains." I tell him.

He uppercuts me. My head flying back, blood pooling in my mouth, dripping out at the corners.

"Say that again, go ahead I dare you."

"Rydych chi yn y ci fragging benywaidd, gyda nothin 'i'w ddweud ond byddaf yn lladd chi. Os ydych am i brifo fi fynd yn ei flaen. Rwy'n unig yma, gan gymryd sgrap oddi wrthych oherwydd fy mod yn amddiffyn ac amddiffynwyr diogelu. Ac os oes gennych broblem gyda hynny, yna byddaf yn yma." **(You are the fragging female dog, with nothin' to say but I will kill you. If you want to hurt me go ahead. I'm only here, taking scrap from you because I am a protector and protectors protect. And if you have a problem with that then I'll be here.)** I cuss in welsh.

"English!" He punches me across the face.

"You can do whatever you want with me, I don't give a damn. Just keep in mind that karma's a pain in the aft." I sneer, receiving another hit to the face.

This time I fall to the ground, the world spinning. I can barely pick myself up off the ground. Then a shout.

_Sam no. Going back. Leave this to me. _I shout in my head.

"What do you want, Witwity?" Trent say aggressively.

"Leave my cousin alone." He yells.

"Sure I'll do that."

When Sam gets close enough to Trent, Trent makes to hit Sam. My Sam, no way. I spring up and take the hit thats meant for Sam. Sam kneels down next to me, almost getting hit again, but I block it with my fist connecting with his. I hear shatter and knew I had broken his wrist.

Trent yells and nurses his hand.

"You little …" I cut him off.

"If you ever try to hurt my friend again, I swear I will do worse than break your fragging hand. You hear me. Stay away from them, and you won't get hurt." I hiss out between my teeth.

Trent glares at me, before walking away.

"Heaven, are you alright?" Sam asks.

"What do you think you were doing? You idiot. You ruined everything. What happened to the talk this morning, he's going to target someone else, and they'll be in pain." I shrug off his question, and just start ranting.

Sam tries to speak several times but my voice just keeps getting higher and higher. I stop talking when my head all of a sudden gets jumbled, and I collapse in Sam's arms.

"Heaven, Heaven. Can you hear me?" Sam asks frantic.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just too many hits to the head." I whisper, almost not loud enough to hear, but he still does.

"You're going to be fine." Sam keeps repeating to himself.

"No sacrifice, no victory." I whisper the Wikiky's family motto.

"You're right Heaven. You're right." Sam says, crying now.

"I'm not dying, you big baby." I tell him sternly.

"I know." Sam laughs in between sobs.

"Suck it up, I'm not that important." I tell him, laying a hand on his cheek.

"You're the most important thing in our family. You're everything. I always wanted to be just like you. You were smart, kind, gentle, sweet, brave. Everything I wanted to be."

"Sam you don't get it. You were always those things. Even before you knew I existed." I tell him.

"Can you say that in your homeland speech?"

I nod my head.

"Anata wa shinsetsude, amaideshita. Itsumo soko ni watashi no tame ni, watashi wa mohaya jibun jishin o tamotsu koto ga dekinakatta toki. Hokanohito ga tsuneni nokotte iru ma wa, taizai shita. Watashi wa anata ga shitte iru soko ni shiawasedeshita. Shikashi, watashi wa eien ni soko ni taizai suru koto wa dekimasen. Watashi wa sugu ni nokoshite oku hitsuyō ga arimasu. Anata ga sore o dō omou ka dō ka wa dyngte inai yo." **(You were kind and sweet. Always there for me when I couldn't keep myself up any longer. You stayed while others always left. I was happy to be there you know. But I can't stay there forever. I need to leave soon. I'm not dying if that what you think.)**

Sam cries even harder.

"None of that." I whisper.

Sam nods his head and sniffles. I slowly sit up, the world spinning a bit.

"Hey, Sam. You okay?" A voice asks.

A spin around and find myself facing a tall guy. About as tall as me. 6' 3''. A large build but lean. He was wearing a yellow shirt, with black stripes along the sleeves and collar. Black slacks with yellow on them and yellow shoes.

"No." Sam says, holding back a sob.

"Yes you are." I tell him.

"No, you're dying."

The guy in yellow gasps at this.

"No I'm not. I'm just bleeding." I tell him with a laugh.


	3. The fault in our stars

I know. I haven't talked to you readers yet. I humble apologize. This story is getting more and more interesting. You're probably wondering were the Auto bots are. They're there. Just not there. I hope you like this chapter. If not don't be afraid to tell me. R & R. May the story continue.

* * *

Chapter 3

Its been several days since Sam told Trent off. But I learned he did me a favor that day. Sam just made Trent want to hurt me more, and he spent most of his time hurting me. One time got so bad that I was rushed to the hospital. When they asked what happened I said I got into a gang fight.

They didn't know my history and took that as an excuse. Aunt Judy was so made that she grounded me for a month, also believing what I said. She didn't know that I was bullied and I made Sam promise me not to tell. He didn't like it much but agreed all the same.

I would some times find myself thinking about the person in yellow that day. He seemed so familiar for some reason. It was quite weird, considering I have never seen him before in my life.

"Heaven, I'm going to go now, won't be back till monday." Aunt Judy called up the stairs.

The whole family (Not me still grounded) was going on a vacation and wouldn't be home for three days. It was amazing to know that they trusted me enough to watch the house.

"KK." I yell back down from my dark room, where I was drawing a peterbilt semi-truck from down the street.

I found that it was there most of the time during the day. It was blue and red and had flames running along the side.

"You know the rules."

"Yes, don't leave the house, don't leave your room unless hungry or have to pee, don't answer the door, don't answer the phone, don't get on electronics, and don't talk to people." I repeated the rules I had etched into my brain.

"Good, we'll see you later." And with that I heard the car start and drive down the driveway.

I sighed and leaned against my wall. I look at my locked door that lead to the balcony. They had locked it when they realised I could easily leave that way. I find my lock pick that I had hidden in a safe in my closet wall.

I bend down in front of the chained door. I stick the pick into the keyhole and wiggle and twist. After several minutes the lock clicked and opened. I pull the chain off the door. I open the door and smell the fresh morning air.

I go over to the railing and lean over it, enough to almost fall. I pull out my sketchbook and pencil and start to draw the yellow lamborghini I had seen that day with Trent and Sam. I shaded every part that needed shading, I drew every line straight. After an hour or so it was done.

I then pull out my ipod and pick my favorite song, The Fault in Our Stars by Birdy. I sing along, not too loud and not to soft.

"_**He knows full well there's just time**_

_**So is it wrong to dance this line.**_

_**If you're heart was full of love**_

_**could you give it up?**_

_**Cause what about, what about angels?**_

_**They will come, they will go, and make us special Oh Oh Oh **_

My voice slowly grows, everything tumbling into it, giving me the power of love. I never knew love, yet I'm singing about it with so much passion. As the song continues I lose myself.

"_**Don't give me up**_

_**Don't give,**_

_**me up.**_

_**How unfair it's just out love,**_

_**found something real that out of touch,**_

_**But if you searched the whole wide world**_

_**Ho oh oh, would you dare to give it up,**_

How can I possibly know about angels? I don't know. I will never know.

_**Cause what about, what about angel?**_

_**They will come, they will go, and make us special oh oh oh**_

_**Don't give me up**_

_**Don't give,**_

_**me up**_

_**Cause what, what about angels?**_

_**They will come, they will go and make us special**_

_**Its not about, not about angels.**_

The song slowly goes to an end and I close my eyes and sit down. After several minutes I hear a knock on the door. I ignore it, but knocking turns to pounding. I make my way down the stairs and look out the window to see a heavy, colored guy on our porch.

I grab the phone and call Judy.

"Hello." Judy's sweet, sugary voice says through the phone.

"Hi aunt Judy. Theres someone at the door." I tell her.

"Oh, Heaven. That must be your babysitter. Let him in dear."

"A babysitter?"

"Yes. You're grounded and I can't trust you right now."

"Okay, Judy, I'll let him in. But I don't like this idea." I hang up before she can say goodbye.

I open the door, only to nearly get pounded in the face with a huge fist.

"Wow, dude. Take it down a notch." I tell him, swing my head to the side.

"Sorry, lady. I'm John, I'm here to babysit." His voice is husky.

"Well, come on in. Um … theres not much to do."

"Wheres the little pooper I got to watch?" He asks walking in and making himself comfortable on the couch.

"I am not a pooper. Or little for that matter. I just can't be trusted." I whine.

"Oh, I was told I was watching a 4 year old."

"I'm 17."

"Sorry."

"Thats ok. Anything you want?" I close the door and lock it.

"Yes. I want you to be quiet and listen very closely." All of a sudden he's behind me, covering my mouth with his hand.


	4. The Bad Man

I've changed my pen name to Blacken Death. Sorry for not updating, I've just been busy. Sorry about changing Bumblebee into a older version of himself. Theres a reason.

* * *

Chapter 4

I don't move, frozen in place by fear.

"Thats a good girl. Now lets make our way up stairs." He whispers in my ear, pressing a knife into my back, and forcing me up the stairs.

I don't make a sound as we head into my room. When we're in my room, Blackie (what else can I name him) shoves me to the floor and starts to beat the klunk out of me.

He gags me with a piece of my shirt that he had cut off. He beats me for several hours, doing nothing but grunting and moaning, with each hit. He stands up and I sag on the ground, breathing heavily. I don't even notice that he's undressing until he's stock naked and pulling my clothes off.

I try to move but he only cuts me across my face with his knife. When we're both naked he lays on top of me and places both hands on the side of my face. I avoid all eye contact, whimpering. He then starts to thrust into me, starting slow then picking up speed. He trails a hand down my side till hes cupping my hip, rubbing his thumb and forefinger against my skin.

He grunts with each thrust and he brings his mouth down to my neck, sucking until I feel a hickey coming along. He bites me hard, drawing blood, and he sucks that too. I lay motionless and eventually he stops, laying all his weight on me with a final grunt. He gets up and kicks me in the ribs until I'm sure I'm going to die.

I watch Blackie leave, pulling his clothes on. Blackness consumes me, and a fall into a dream invested sleep.

* * *

I'm mean. Cliffy. R & R.


	5. Help

**I'm sorry this is short too. Thats why I'm going to put to chappie up.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I wake up screaming at the top of my lungs. I can't even move to cover my screams. My screams soon die out and I realise I'm crying. Blackie was in my dreams. He was the one giving the news that my parents had died.

I feel so dirty, my blood black and crusted on my skin. I try to move but agonizing pain crashes into me, turning my eye sight black. But I keep moving, I have to get help. I feel my wounds opening up again, dripping blood onto the already blood crusted floor.

I search for my phone and after several minutes I find it. I have Sam on speed dial and call him, knowing he'll rush over as fast as he can. I press one and hold the phone to my ear, shaking to death. He rings 4 times before Sam picks up.

"Hello, Heaven. You're not suppose to use the phone." Is his first response.

"Sam." I croak.

"What's wrong?" Hes worried.

"Help." I whisper falling to the ground.

"Heaven, Hay-Hay. Stay with me. What's wrong?"

"At house." I get out before I'm consumed in darkness.

I barely register the downstairs door breaking, or the fact that someone is ordering others. As footsteps approach my door, I moan, trying to sit up but failing miserably. My door opens and some yells something, I can't make it out though.

I feel hands roam over my body, inspecting my wounds, and I flinch trying to get away. I can't hear what hes saying. My body is lifted carefully off the ground and a blanket is thrown over my body. I don't even protest, just simple hang my head, arm falling to the side.

I don't open my eyes, my breaths are labored. I hear a scream and know it must be Aunt Judy. I hear Sam fighting someone, trying to get to me. I crack an eye open, and try to find Sam. I find him being held back by three vested men.

"Sam." I croak, my voice barely audible.

No one hears me.

"Sam." I say louder, raising a hand and reaching out to him.

Sam just fights harder, finally breaking free and racing towards me.

"Heaven." Sam whispers.

"Sam." I put a hand against his cheek.

"What happened to you?"

"This guy came to the door … I called Aunt Judy … and she said … let him in … that he was my babysitter … so I did …." My eyes slowly close.

"What babysitter? There was no babysitter, and you never called mom." Sams frantic.

"Frag. I knew it was odd." I curse, lightly laughing, even though it was painful.

"Frag it is."

I'm slowly pulled away from him, protesting I try to fight, certain instincts fighting to be set loose.

_**Shh, you're safe now.**_ I voice whispers in my head.

_**I'm never safe. **_I say right back.

_**But you're safe now.**_

My eyes close and slowly everything disappears.

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry. Don't kill me. Swear its the writers block fault. R & R. Plz. Thanx. **


	6. Finally!

**Hopes this makes up for everything. Is still not long, but its longer than the last. Thank you for sticking with me. **

* * *

Chapter 6

2 months later

Its been 2 months since that fateful day. When he cut my face he scared me. I have this ugly jagged scar running from my left eyebrow to the right side of my lip. And Trent actually took the bullying down a bit. I haven't been the same since. The only guy I allow near me is Sam and Uncle Ron. Sams out of the house more, almost never home.

I wanna know what's going on, so I'm gonna ask Sam to take me with him.

"Sammy." I whisper.

Sams sitting on the couch, watching some crazy comedian.

"Yeah." Sam doesn't look up.

"I wanna go with you, when you leave." I sit on the couch lightly.

Sam looks up with a confused look on his face.

"When you go to wherever you go. I want to go with you." I tell him, looking at my hands in my lap which are fiddling.

"No." Sam says sternly.

"Why."

"Because you can't."

"Please. I can't stay in this house forever. I just need to get out, and do something. But I can't go alone. I'll be too scared."

"I can't take you with me."

"If that is what you wish, then I'll stop asking." I get up and head for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Like I said. I can't stay in the house forever. Since you won't take me with you, I'll walk around, do something and hope I don't get attacked." With that said I walk out the door.

I just stroll down the street, Sam looks out the window and then disappears. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going but I continue on. As I cross the street I see something that catches my eye.

Its a black police car. It stops next to me and a tall blackish/whitish guy steps out.

"I need you to come with me." He says.

"No." I say right back and continue down the street.

"Now!" He shouts.

"No." I say again.

"You want it the hard way. Fine."

"If you wanted to tango, why didn't you say so."

"Tango? No I wanted to fight."

I throw my heads up in the air and walk away. I feel him charging at me and I sidestep and throw him over my shoulder. He lands on his feet and kicks my legs from under me. I throw myself back up and face him, but hes gone.

I go down and arms swipe air. I knock his legs out and kick him where the sun don't shine. He grunts and gets back up. I roll away getting up fast.

"You're a good opponent, Miller. But that's what's expected from their daughter." He sneers, throwing punches at me.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask, dodging his fists.

"I killed them. I was the one who drove in front of their car while they were racing to get somewhere."

"You bastard!" I shout grabbing his wrist and spinning it behind his back.

"Ow." He cusses when I lift his arm higher.

"If you ever talk about my parents like that again, I will kill you." I hiss in his ear.

"Frenzy. Get your aft out here and help."

I hear robotic sounds, and a small robot jumps on my back. I pulled down, my hands tied behind my back. I use my last resort and scream hard and loud.

"SAM!"

I hear pounding footsteps in the distance, but they're going to be too late. I see Sam's car pull up next to us and Sam and another guy step out. The guys blonde wearing all yellow with a few black stripes. Sam grabs the robot and throws it into a box.

The guy faces off the cop. I watch as Yellow (Its his new name) gets pinned down. I jump up and use my super natural strength to break the chains that bind my wrists.

I jump the cop and fight with him. I have him pinned in minutes, his face pressing into the ground. I just realise that a whole bunch of other cars are here, evacuating pedestrians. I growl and lean down to his ear.

"You pathetic, weak, robot. I knew what you were the minute you called Frenzy. Barricade, right? How does it feel getting beat by a human?"

"It sucks." Barricade growls.

I laugh and press a point in the robot's neck. He fizzles and disappears.

"Ouch, that stings." I suck my finger, trying to ease the burn thats forming.

"Heaven, you okay?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, just burnt my finger on that stupid robot." I mumble around my finger.

"How come he's not moving?" Sam points to the cop car.

"Hes in stasis lock. I was really surprised that he was that weak." I take my finger out of my mouth.

"How?"

"Pressure point. Works every time. But to the point. How come you never let me in on this secret. This is like, so cool. Robots as friends. That has got to be the best friendship I have ever heard of." I get up and smack Sam up side the head.

"It wasn't mine to tell." Sam whines, rubbing the back of his head, where I smacked him.

"You're only getting away with this because you were able to keep it a secret for so long." I mutter facing Yellow.

"Hello, ma'am." Yellow says.

"Well, Yellow. I see that you and Sam spend a lot of time together." I tell him.

"Yellow?"

"I don't know your name and you like yellow." I point to his outfit.

"My names Bee, Bumblebee."

"Like Sam car." My eyes grow to the size of plates.

"What?" Sam asks, worried.

I turn to Sam and smack him hard upside the head.

"Sam. Your car is Bumble. Oh. My. God. This is amazing. And you never told me. Sweet mother of Jesus." I jump around gleefully then hug Sam hard.

"Can't … Breath …" Sam says between gasps.

"This is amazing. I have a robot genius, transforming, mutant, whatever you want to call it, as a brother. That is awesome." I shout, letting Sam go and rushing towards Bumble, hugging him to death.

"Ouch." Bumble says.

"Sorry, sorry. This is so exciting." I mutter letting Bumble go.

"You're bleeding." Sam says, poking my knee.

I swat is head, and his in pain.

"Don't touch it, shuck face." I tell him.

"Sorry." Sam rubs his head.

"We need to go." A much taller person says.

"Ka, boss bot." Bumble says, disappearing. Everybody, except Sam and me, disappear. I follow Sam and get into Bumble (I think).

"I'm glad you have some emotion back." Sam says, looking back at me from the passenger seat.

"It was nice. Its been too long since I've felt anything but pain." I whisper.

"Pain is a nasty thing." Sam looks back out the front windshield.

* * *

**Longer than last chapter. Sorry if this seems push over. But I wanted the transformers in there. Its chapter 6. Its time for a appearance. **


End file.
